warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Days Until Heartbreak/Rebirth
it's the rebirth of a new age it's time to wipe out all that hatred and rage part twenty four of Days Until Heartbreak "I'm sorry." Dash mews again, "You aren't a-" "Yes I am!" I yowl, "You can't deny it. You don't even know the real me. I'm a failure. The she-cat you have a crush on is nonexistent. It's a fluke." Dash's eyes harden. "Are you saying I make bad choices?" I don't look at him. "I'm saying you think you've fallen in love with me but it's not true. I'm nothing compared to the she-cat of your dreams." "Impossible!" Dash exclaims, "You are the she-cat of my dreams." When I don't reply, he continues. "When I first met you, and when you became one of my greatest friends in the Alcove, I was overcome with euphoria. I was finally accepted by somebody, and soon after that, I realized that maybe I liked you. Maybe it really was a fortuitous meeting, but it could also be fate too. I know I'll never have you, but that doesn't mean you aren't worth trying for." I swivel my gaze to look at him. "Do you really believe that?" "Of course!" Dash smiles sadly, "My love is just a minuscule amount compared to your love for this other tom, but that doesn't mean it's not true." Dash turns and begins to walk away. "I don't know if you're going to return to the Alcove now, but I must return to complete our hunting assignments for today. If you don't come back, I'll tell Greta that you had to finish up something and couldn't return in time to tell her before you had to leave." Before he walks out of earshot, I whisper. "Thank you." Dash pauses to shake his head before disappearing. I stand. He's right about doubting whether or not I was going to stay in the Alcove now. I had no idea whether or not I should stay. I let my paws guide me. I ran steadily through the trees, not taking in my surroundings. When I finally draw to a halt, I realize with a jolt where my paws have led me. "Sari?" A very confused looking Ice stares back at me, "What are you doing here?" For a fleeting moment, I think that Shineblossom is over and I'm not supposed to meet him yet. Then I remember about our recent argument and my harsh words. Love is evanescent after all. "N-nothing," I stammer out, "I'll be leaving now." "No wait!" Ice stands in a hurry, "Please don't go." I'm already half-turning. I pause to glance back at him. "I-I'm sorry." Ice manages to say. I don't know why he's so flustered. "I made a mistake," he lowers his gaze, "You probably won't believe me but I want you to stay by my side." He's right, I don't know whether or not I should believe him. But I find myself nodding along and turning back around. "Um, what should we do then?" Thoughts about the Alcove or even Dash fly out of my mind. All that matters is Ice. He wants me back. I want him back too. "I thought we could take a walk and...maybe talk?" And of course the Alcove flies back into my mind. "Do you want to come to where I've been staying for awhile?" I ask him instead, "It's a very peaceful place." Ice's eyes light up. "Sure! Is it okay if I move tomorrow? I have a few things to finish up and of course I need to make sure the prey doesn't rot in my den while I'm gone." I manage a shaky smile. "Yeah, that's fine. I need to tell them that you're coming over too." I need to tell Dash at least. The white tom motions towards his den. "Do you want to stay around or something since I guess we're not taking a walk?" This is definitely the most awkward of all meetings. "Y-yeah, I guess I will." Our gazes don't break apart even when we walk into the den and lay down separately. Even when Ice finally realizes that his stomach is growling and he's trying to grab a piece of prey his gaze never leaves mine. Love may be temporary but when it's here, life lasts an eternity. After groping around forever, Ice finally manages to snag a mouse. "Do you want to share?" he asks quietly, "If not, I could go get another piece or something." "I'd like to share." Ice smiles slightly and he scoots over to make space for me. I gratefully sink down next to him and still, our gazes are interlocked. "I think we might need to stop staring at each other to eat," I murmur as he tries to bend down to take a bite and royally misses the prey entirely. Ice purrs sheepishly as he finally breaks his gaze away to take a bite. "Guess you're right." We eat in silence for a moment before Ice finally sighs. "I can't believe you're actually here. After that night I thought I had lost you forever." He closes his eyes, "Worst mistake of my life." "Hopefully it'll be your last." Ice opens his eyes in a flash. He looks resigned for once. "I don't know," he mutters, though he doesn't say any more after that. When we've polished off the last of the scraps, Ice instinctively leans in. I let him. His head touches my shoulder and he seems to sink in comfortably before remembering how tense our relationship is. He jerks away and my whiskers twitch as he nearly flips over from surprise. "Sorry," his eyes are wide, "I didn't mean to-" This time I'm the one who leans in. I rest my head on his shoulder. "It's fine," I breathe out, "I like it." Ice looks a bit speechless and he curls his tail around me. "I'm sorry for everything I've done, Sari, I want this to last forever...but I don't know how long this will ever last." I know what he means. Heartbreak seems right around the corner each time we confess our love for one another. Is the world destined to make it hard for us? "I don't care how long this will last," I whisper fiercely, "We'll make it last for as long as we can. And if fate wants to break us up, we'll let it until we can come back together." I meet his gaze, "Just like we've always done." Ice purrs and his nose touches mine. "I never want to let you go again." And just like that, we're connected again. It's almost like a rebirth of a new age. It may be the end of a decade, but it's definitely the start of a new age.